Klaine Week drabbles
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: A little series of drabbles, one every day to celebrate Kurt and Blaine's anniversary. Also on Tumblr.
1. Day 1: Klaine as kidsbabies

**This will be updated every day, all week :) just my contributions to Klaine Week, in honor of their anniversary. These will all be on my Tumblr, too, but I thought I'd also post them here :)**

**Day 1 - Klaine as kids/babies**

Kurt really wasn't looking forward to starting first grade. He'd never really had an easy time making friends, and he'd never even been to big-kid school before. Just preschool and kindergarten. But in first grade, he would have to stay at school for a _whole day_ instead of just a couple hours like before.

When his mommy dropped him off that morning, she gave him a kiss on the top of his head and told him she was so proud of him and she loved him. Then suddenly she was gone, and Kurt was all alone.

The first part of the day wasn't so bad. The teacher just mostly talked about what first grade was going to be like and showed them different things in the classroom. Kurt tried to pay attention, but the whole time he had a ton of crazy thoughts going through his head. _What's going to happen when it's time for lunch? What if nobody wants to sit with me? What if nobody wants to be my friend?_

Sadly, he didn't have much time to think about that, because pretty soon the teacher was telling them that it was time to go down to the cafeteria for lunch. Kurt walked over to his cubby and pulled out his brown paper sack, the one that his mommy had written _Kurt H_ on, and got in line behind a little boy with dark, curly hair.

The two little boys in line behind Kurt were goofing off, even though the teacher had told them to cut it out. Kurt was pretty sure the one boy was named Finn and the other's name was Noah, but for some reason he wanted everyone to call him "Puck." Kurt took a few tiny steps closer to the curly-haired boy in front of him to avoid getting in their way.

But that didn't really help, because suddenly Finn shoved Noah and accidentally pushed him right into Kurt. Kurt stumbled forward a little bit and bumped into the curly-haired boy, who immediately turned around.

Kurt's face got all warm. "S-Sorry."

But the other boy smiled to let him know it was all right. "It's okay! Hey, you're Kurt, right?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't know your name, sorry," he mumbled shyly, looking at his shoes.

"My name's Blaine!" the other boy said cheerfully. "Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

For the first time since getting to school that morning, Kurt smiled. Maybe first grade wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sure," Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled back at him. Kurt liked Blaine's smile. It kind of gave Kurt butterflies in his tummy which was kind of weird, but in a good way. He liked the way it felt.

Blaine turned and glanced over his shoulder. The line had already started moving out the door to head down the hall.

"Come on!" And without warning, he grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him forward.

Kurt giggled as he and Blaine started running to catch up with the rest of the class. As long as he had a friend like Blaine, first grade was going to be just fine.


	2. Day 2: AU

**Soooo this is something I've actually been wanting to write for a while now: Wicked!Klaine :D Starring Elphaba!Kurt (yes, he has green skin), Fiyero!Blaine, and a reference to Glinda!Rachel. The land of Oz isn't very accepting of boys who like boys, so Kurt is a wanted fugitive, and the beloved Prince Blaine is determined to stay with him even if it means his people learn his secret. This scene is kind of based off of As Long as You're Mine, which is my favorite song from the show.**

**Day 2 - AU**

Kurt couldn't stop giggling as he let Blaine drag him deeper into the forest, far away from the lights of the palace, far from everyone who was looking for them – for _him_. As far as they knew, Blaine hadn't done anything wrong – he was still the dapper, handsome prince they all adored, but Kurt hated to think about what could possibly happen if they found out that Blaine had been associating with him.

But Kurt couldn't care about that now. He couldn't care about the fact that he was essentially a fugitive and that dangerous things could happen if the two of them were caught. All he cared about right now was that he and Blaine were the most alone they'd been in a while. They were together now, in their own little universe. The rest of the world could try and take away their love, try and tell them it was wrong, but Kurt wasn't going to let that happen. He would run away with Blaine if that's what it took. All he wanted was to _be _with him.

"God, I can't even imagine how mad Rachel must be right now," Kurt giggled breathlessly as Blaine pulled him to a stop in a small clearing. He snaked his hands up Blaine's chest and curled his arms around his neck. "I mean, I _did _essentially just steal you away from her."

"You did, and I don't give a damn," Blaine murmured. "I don't care if they say it's wrong, Kurt. All I want is to be with you. I want _you_."

"I'm yours," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips as the other man leaned in and kissed him. "As long as you're mine."

They kissed for a long time, and Kurt thought that if it weren't for Blaine's arms wrapped around him, holding him in place, he would have floated away. It blew his mind how anyone could think that this – the love between two men – was wrong. Nothing – not one thing in his entire mediocre life could even begin to compare to how wonderful it felt to be with Blaine like this.

But suddenly that old familiar feeling came back, and Kurt bashfully broke away from the kiss. Blaine chased after his lips instinctively but Kurt turned his face away and looked at the ground. This _always _happened. He could never help but feel ashamed that he wasn't good enough for Blaine because of the way he looked, because of who he was.

"What is it?" Blaine whispered, placing one hand softly on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt decided there was no point in sugar-coating it. "I…I just wish I could be beautiful. Like you," he said to the ground, still too ashamed to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt—," Blaine began to protest, but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me."

"It's not lying," Blaine said softly, tilting Kurt's chin up so they could lock eyes. The gentle affection in Blaine's warm hazel eyes was all Kurt really needed to see, but what Blaine said next didn't hurt.

"It's looking at things in another way. You _are _beautiful, Kurt. Your skin is what sets you apart. It makes you _you_. Look at this."

He took Kurt's hand and held it palm-to-palm against his own, letting Kurt see the beautiful contrast of the colors of their skin. "Look at how beautiful that is."

Kurt stared at their hands, taking in the way Blaine's olive-toned skin complemented Kurt's own emerald coloring perfectly. It looked like artwork.

"We were made for each other, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's and immediately pulled the other man close in an embrace.

"I love you," he whispered.

It was the first time either of them had said those words so explicitly. Suddenly Kurt grew afraid; he had no idea how Blaine was going to react.

But Blaine simply pulled back from the embrace a little bit so he could look into Kurt's eyes. Their gaze lingered for a little bit before Blaine moved forward again to kiss Kurt and whisper four words against his lips.

"I love you, too."


	3. Day 3: Missing Moments

**This is just your reminder that Blaine and Kurt sing 'Perfect' in the car to each other.**

**Day 3 - Missing Moments**

Blaine's face brightened as soon as he got in the car and saw Kurt's smiling face. "Hey there."

Kurt leaned across the gear shift console in between the two front seats and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, how was your day?"

Blaine shrugged. "It was all right," he commented, clicking his seatbelt into place as Kurt started maneuvering the car toward the exit of the school parking lot. "I don't know. I wish we had rehearsal today. I'm in the mood to sing."

Kurt smiled and turned on the radio, immediately flipping to his go-to nondescript pop music station. "Well, there's bound to be something for you to sing on here. You're _very _Top 40."

Blaine blushed, remembering what Kurt had said before they shared their very first kiss. Before he could say anything, though, a new song began – one with a familiar alto voice and gentle strums of an acoustic guitar.

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's all right. Welcome to my silly life_…"

"Kurt!" he gasped excitedly. "It's—"

"Our song!" Kurt squealed, completely interrupting him, but Blaine didn't mind because they were at that point where they finished each other's sentences. "Turn it up!"

Blaine turned the volume down.

"Baby, I said _up_. We can barely hear it now." Kurt was squinting in confusion as he watched the road.

But Blaine didn't protest, just kept singing right along with Pink on the radio.

"_Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood. Miss No Way, it's all good, it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimating. Look, I'm still around_."

Kurt stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at Blaine, who was gazing at him with pure unadulterated affection as he began the chorus. Suddenly it struck him like lightning – Blaine had turned down the radio so it was less of a distraction. He wanted Kurt to hear these words coming from _him_, from Blaine, not from a pop singer on the radio.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_."

Kurt gave his boyfriend a lingering smile before proceeding through the intersection. As the second verse began, he joined in singing.

It ended up being perfect timing, because the song ended right as Kurt pulled into his driveway. He parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition before turning to Blaine.

"You _are _perfect, y'know that?" Blaine murmured, placing one gentle hand on Kurt's cheek to caress his face.

Kurt blushed and giggled a little bit. "Stop it."

"Why would I stop when I get to see you smile like that?" Blaine said softly with a smile of his own. "Come here."

He pulled Kurt closer and brought their lips together in a tender kiss and suddenly Kurt forgot everything else. His arms instinctively curled around Blaine's neck and brought him even closer. Neither of them cared that it was kind of an awkward angle, leaning across the front two seats of the car, because all that mattered was that they were here and they were sharing this simple moment together. It was nothing less than perfect.


	4. Day 4: Klaine's Anniversary

**In which today, March 15, eventually becomes Kurt & Blaine's wedding anniversary as well. Happy Klaine day! :)**

**Day 4 - Kurt & Blaine's anniversary**

Blaine woke up on the morning of March 15, 2065 to a soft press of lips on his forehead – warm, familiar lips that felt just as soft and supple as the first time he'd ever kissed them. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring into those same stunning eyes that had first captivated him so many years ago and still did to this day.

"Happy anniversary, love," Kurt whispered.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband's body and pulled him close, making sure to be careful – they were no longer young, and they weren't as strong as they used to be, but all Blaine wanted was to feel Kurt close to him. He placed his hand on Kurt's chest over his pajama shirt, feeling his heart beat into his palm.

"Fifty years," Blaine murmured. "That's half a century."

Kurt hummed in contentment. "Half a century with the most amazing man on the planet, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Mmmm," Blaine sighed, letting his eyes drift closed. "I love you so much, Kurt."

He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and Kurt smiled. "I love you too, Blaine. Now let's get up and celebrate our 18,250th day of marriage together."

Blaine's eyes widened as he sat up, not sure if he should be more impressed by the fact that they'd spent _that many days _together or by Kurt's impressive math skills. "How did you figure that out?"

"I multiplied it out in my head before you woke up," Kurt told him, sliding his feet into his slippers. "Math has always been one of my hidden talents."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief and smiled as he followed his husband out to the kitchen of their small but cozy home. "Fifty years of marriage and you still manage to surprise me every single day."

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, both browsing different sections of the morning paper. Every so often their gazes would meet over the pages and they would share a lingering smile as they thought about how far they'd come.

Blaine took a moment to study Kurt's face for a moment even after his husband turned back to skimming the Life & Arts section. His hair was gray now and his once-flawless skin was set with wrinkles of age, but Blaine could still see the same boy who had stolen his heart all those years ago on a prep school staircase. His heart had been safe and sound in Kurt's hands for half a century now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Day 5: Graduation

**I figured a lot of people would probably be writing really sad, bittersweet little drabbles today, so I thought I'd do something different (albeit extremely unrealistic). In a perfect world...**

Day 5 - Graduation

Kurt had been in his room getting ready for graduation for about two hours now. He knew it was useless – nobody would be able to see the fabulous outfit he'd picked out underneath the tacky red standard-issue graduation gown everyone was required to wear. And the amount of time he spent coiffing his hair to perfection was directly proportional to how much the mortarboard cap would ruin it. But for some reason, picking out a nice outfit and taking time on his hair made him feel better. It was part of his routine; it put him in the state of mind that this was just another day in the life of Kurt Hummel, nothing life-changing or bittersweet whatsoever.

But the fact of the matter is that it _was _life-changing and bittersweet. Today he turned a new page in his life. Today he was finally done with the hellhole more commonly known as high school. Today was the first step on his journey to a new life in New York as an aspiring superstar.

None of that mattered, though, because to Kurt today was nothing more than a reminder of the fact that in a few short months, he would have to leave his friends. He would have to leave _Blaine_. Sure, he still had all summer to spend with them, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't going to be heading back to high school with all his friends in the fall. He wasn't going to be able to have Blaine come over after school for their "study" sessions in Kurt's room (which eventually turned into make-out sessions and sometimes even more). He wouldn't be able to see his boy anytime he wanted, as he had had the luxury of doing all year. Maybe it sounded pathetic, but it was just starting to sink in that he was going to really miss Blaine.

He thought about the conversation they'd had just a few weeks ago, lying in bed together after coming down from the high of making love one night. Kurt always loved those conversations the best, because that's when they were the most open and vulnerable, their hesitation having been shed along with their clothes. He remembered the way Blaine had snuggled against his chest and absently traced patterns on his pale skin as Kurt had sighed and said _I'm going to miss this next year_.

_I will, too_, Blaine had murmured in response, _but distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? _He'd laughed and Kurt shivered as he recalled the way it had felt when Blaine's laughter rumbled through his body. _I love you so much, Kurt_, he'd continued in a softer, more serious tone, _and I'm so excited for you to take this step in your life. I will always be here for you. Never forget that._

"Kurt!"

The sound of Carole's voice from downstairs suddenly snapped him out of his reverie. Kurt felt a blush coloring his face; he immediately grabbed his graduation cap and fixed it on top of his head in a position that would minimize damage to his perfect hairdo. It must have been time to go. He hurried out of his bedroom and paced quickly to the top of the stairs, where his dad, Carole and Finn, who looked somewhat awkward in the graduation gown that didn't quite fit his large frame, were waiting for him at the bottom.

But before Kurt could start descending the stairs, another person stepped out of the living room and joined his family at the bottom of the steps.

Kurt wasn't surprised to see that it was Blaine, because he knew his boyfriend was due to come over any minute now; he must have arrived when Kurt was up in his room getting ready. But what _did _shock him – at least for a second – was the fact that Blaine was wearing a red cap and gown exactly like the ones Kurt and Finn had on.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled as he started heading down the stairs. "Cute, Blaine, but you're about a year early. I like the spirit, though."

Blaine stepped in front of the stairs and intercepted Kurt when he reached the bottom so he could give him a kiss hello. "That's what _you _think."

Kurt froze, still standing on the bottom step. "W-what do you mean?"

Carole looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement. "Blaine, sweetie, go ahead and tell him."

Blaine turned back to Kurt with a breathless smile and said the last three words Kurt ever would have expected to hear out of his mouth.

"I'm graduating today."

Kurt blinked a few times in confusion. "Blaine, you're a junior. You graduate next year."

"No, I don't!" Blaine said cheerfully, beaming with pride. "I have enough credits, even though I'm only a junior, so my parents and I sat down with Figgins a few months ago and talked about the possibility of me graduating early. Turns out it's pretty easy to do. I told your family and everyone in glee club what I was doing, so they wouldn't be surprised when I showed up at graduation today, but I wanted to surprise you."

He stopped and looked into Kurt's eyes with all the affection in the world. "So we're graduating together. We don't have to spend a year apart, after all."

Kurt's jaw had dropped somewhere along the line and suddenly he was very aware that he was stupidly staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. "S-so does this mean…you're coming to New York with me?"

"Remember how I told you a few times that I couldn't come over because I was helping the little freshman kid across the street with his algebra homework?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded slowly. It had happened four or five times, the only four or five times Blaine had ever had to pass on their study dates.

Blaine gave him a wry smile. "I was never tutoring anyone. I don't even have a neighbor that's a freshman," he said. "It was just a little white lie to cover up part of this surprise. Really, I was working on all the extra requirements I needed to get into NYADA. I didn't even think I had a good chance at getting in, because I'd missed all the priority deadlines. My parents and I spent _hours _on the phone with their admissions office, trying to convince them to let me in last minute. It took a lot of convincing, but it worked. I'm going to NYADA next year, Kurt. We're going to be together."

He gave Kurt, who was still trying to make sense of all this, a hopeful smile. Kurt could only stare at him for a few seconds, unable to believe what was happening. This _couldn't _be happening. This was the kind of thing that happened in movies and on TV, not in real life. Not to him.

But then he noticed the way Blaine was smiling at him, and he knew it had to be true.

"Blaine, oh my god," he whispered, immediately stepping down off the bottom stair and into his boyfriend's arms. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder and immediately started to cry, not caring if his eyes were red and puffy or if his cheeks were streaked with tears. All that mattered was Blaine and the fact that they were going to be together.

"I…I can't believe this is happening," he whispered through his tears as he picked his head up to look at Blaine. Suddenly he noticed that the wetness from his tears had stained the shoulder of Blaine's graduation gown and his face grew warm. "A-and I'm really sorry I just cried all over you."

"Don't be sorry," Blaine laughed, immediately pulling Kurt into another hug. He rubbed his hands affectionately up and down Kurt's back. "As long as you're crying happy tears, I don't mind. You know I hate seeing you sad."

"Oh, these are definitely happy tears," Kurt giggled. "I just can't believe...we get to be together. This is too perfect to be true."

"Believe it," Blaine whispered. "Next year is going to be _amazing_, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "It is," he whispered. Then, because he couldn't help asking, "B-but _why_?"

Blaine gave Kurt his favorite smile and repeated the words he'd spoken when he'd first transferred to McKinley.

"Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Without thinking, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms again, this time tilting his head down to Blaine's level and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. He could feel warm tears on his face, tears that did not belong to him – Blaine had started crying, too.

Just before he could get too wrapped up in Blaine, he heard Carole's voice saying, "Oh, how cute are they?" before a sudden flash and the sound of a shutter clicking as his stepmother snapped a picture of the two of them, frozen in time in this perfect moment forever.

**NOTE: Yes, I realize this is highly unrealistic and probably (read: definitely) won't happen on the show, but it IS possible. At the end of my junior year, I had enough credits to graduate. It usually depends on weighted grades (if your school does that) and the number of Honors/AP/IB level classes you take. My school has a weighted grade scale and I took 3 honors classes and 2 AP classes my junior year, which gave me enough credits that I could have graduated as a junior if I wanted. In this case, I'm obviously just assuming that McKinley High does weighted grades and Blaine takes a lot of advanced classes. :D **


	6. Day 6: Wedding

**Day 6 - Wedding**

Blaine stood at the altar, holding Kurt's hands, unable to believe this was happening. It was a beautiful summer afternoon; he couldn't have asked for a prettier day on which to marry the man of his dreams. The most beautiful part of all, though, was Kurt's stunning eyes looking back at him, waiting for him to begin his vows. So Blaine did.

"On November 9, 2010," he began slowly, his voice firm for the moment, "I woke up and started getting ready for school like it was any normal day. To me, it _was _just a normal day. I had no idea that later that morning I would meet the most _amazing _boy. The love of my entire existence."

He swallowed the huge lump that was starting to form in his throat and began blinking away the tears that were already starting to well up in his eyes. Kurt squeezed his hands and gave him a soft smile, encouraging him to continue.

"But sure enough, I was heading down the stairs at Dalton, on my way to go perform with the Warblers. I felt someone tap on my shoulder from behind, and I turned around…and my life has never been the same.

"Kurt, you are…you're too perfect for words. Sometimes I have trouble believing you even exist." He laughed a little bit and Kurt blushed, but didn't stop smiling. "I could stand up here and just talk about how much you mean to me and how much you saved me, but we don't have all day and we need everyone to be at the reception hall by six, because it's already paid for." The audience chuckled, which put Blaine at ease. He relaxed and gave Kurt an affectionate smile.

"So I'm just going to keep it simple. I love you, Kurt. I love you more than you'll ever know. With every breath that I am worth, with every single beat of my heart. I can't wait to spend forever with you. You've made me the happiest man who ever lived and I hope I can make you feel the same way."

He squeezed Kurt's hands and smiled ruefully. There was a brief pause before his husband-to-be began saying his piece.

"Blaine Anderson, that right there is proof that you're still the silly boy I fell in love with on the steps at Dalton six years ago," he said fondly. "You _have _made me the happiest man who ever lived, and you don't even realize it. You don't give yourself enough credit for how beyond amazing you are. You're the most beautiful man I've ever known, inside and out, and somehow, by some miracle, _you _were the one I chose to ask for help that day.

"I love you, Blaine, and I don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough. Before I met you I was completely broken, just barely forcing myself to survive high school from day to day, and you…you became the breath of fresh air I so desperately needed. You made me realize that life is worth living. And…and I love you for it. I love you more than I'll ever have the words to say."

His voice was small and there were tears on his cheeks. Blaine wanted to lean in and kiss them away. Kurt wasn't done yet, though.

"And I can't _wait _to be your husband and spend our lives together. I want to grow old with you and I want us to be able to look back on this moment and tell our grandchildren about it. I want to be yours forever, Blaine, as long as you'll have me."

"I love you," Blaine whispered, just soft enough for Kurt to hear, and they turned to the minister, who began the most crucial part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Kurt, take Blaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Kurt said softly but firmly, his eyes locked with Blaine's.

"Do you, Blaine, take Kurt to be _your _lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hands. "I do."

They exchanged rings next, and Blaine was practically trembling with emotion as Kurt slid his ring onto his finger. But he forced himself to stay upright and looked directly into Kurt's eyes, holding his hands as the minister spoke the words that made it official.

"Gentlemen, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband." Blaine absolutely adored the way Kurt's eyes lit up at hearing those words. "You may kiss."

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face between both of his hands. He looked into his husband's eyes for a brief second before kissing him softly and sweetly. Kurt's arms wound around his waist, holding him closer, both of them smiling into the kiss.

They finally managed to break away and shared a lingering smile before turning to head back down the aisle for the first time as Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. But when Blaine turned to face the crowd of their family and friends, he caught sight of the one thing he wished he could have forgotten.

Right there, in the front row, were two empty chairs. Blaine had had the venue reserve two seats for his parents, even though they refused to come, in case they eventually changed their minds, which they apparently hadn't. They hadn't wanted to come see their son marry another man.

But then there was a soft voice speaking his name and a warm, familiar hand giving his own a reassuring squeeze. Blaine turned to his husband, who was giving him a warm smile.

"We have each other," Kurt murmured. "That's the only thing that matters."

Blaine let himself smile again as he linked his arm through Kurt's and headed off back down the aisle on his husband's arm. There was no time to worry about his parents' closed-mindedness when he had the rest of his life to spend with this incredible man.


	7. Day 7: Daddies

**I was too lazy to think of a new OC for their kid, so I just used Ellie from LiBaM.**

**Day 7 - Domestic/Daddy Klaine**

Kurt stood in front of the kitchen counter, surveying all the ingredients that had been set out. "Okay, looks like we've got everything," he said to his daughter. "What do we do first?"

Ellie Hummel-Anderson read aloud from the recipe paper that her daddy had handed her. "'Step one. P-pre…pre…'"

"Preheat," Kurt said helpfully. She was only six; she had probably never seen that word before.

"'Preheat the oven to three-seven-five degrees F,'" Ellie finished reading. "What does the F mean?"

"Fahrenheit. It's how we measure temperature," Kurt told her, turning the dial on the oven to 375. "All right, what do we do next?"

"'Add 2 cups of cake flour, 2 T-S-P of baking powder, one cup of sugar and half a T-S-P of salt to a large mixing bowl,'" Ellie read. "What's a T-S-P?"

"That's short for 'teaspoon.'" Kurt showed her the selection of measuring spoons. "The teaspoon is this little one, and the tablespoon is the big one. Do you want to scoop the cake flour into the bowl?"

Ellie nodded and Kurt handed her the measuring cup. "Just fill it all the way up to the top," he told her with an encouraging smile as she scooped two cupfuls of cake flour into the bowl. "Great job, sweetie. You're going to be such a good baker, I already know it."

"Thanks, Daddy." Ellie gave Kurt her own version of his signature smile, one of her many inheritances from her biological father. "Can I put the other stuff in, too?"

Kurt helped her add the baking powder, sugar and salt into the bowl. Next it was time to whisk the ingredients together. Kurt let Ellie do it, keeping his hand over hers to help.

Just as they'd finished whisking the mixture, Kurt heard the front door open and smiled to himself. Blaine was home.

A few seconds later, just as Kurt expected, his fiance wandered into the kitchen and set his briefcase from work on a chair, his face lit up with a curious smile.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Ellie's head and another to Kurt's lips.

"Oh, Ellie's class is having a bake sale, so I'm showing her how to make cupcakes," Kurt told him, smiling as he turned back to the recipe Ellie had placed on the counter so he could see what came next.

"You should help! It's really fun!" Ellie grabbed the end of Blaine's sleeve and tugged in an attempt to get him to move, so Blaine let her lead him closer to the counter.

"I don't know, sweetheart, your daddy bakes some pretty darn good cupcakes. I might not be much help," Blaine admitted. "All right, what should I do?"

"You can crack these…," Kurt pressed two eggs into his hand, "into that mixture. Ellie, sweetie, you can help me measure out half a cup of butter."

Blaine smiled to himself as he cracked the eggs into the batter like Kurt had said. He watched as Kurt showed their daughter exactly where to cut the stick of butter so that they would have half a cup, very carefully guiding her hand as she used the blunt butter knife. He loved moments like this, when Kurt was totally in his element, completely unaware of the fact that Blaine was staring at him in awe. It started to sink in that he was going to be able to experience sweet, simple little moments like this for the rest of his life. In just a few short months, he and Kurt would be married, and then they had a whole lifetime of special moments to spend together.

Blaine stepped over to where Kurt was placing the dish of butter in the microwave to melt it. He placed his hands on his fiance's waist and surprised him with a kiss when he turned around.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped in surprise, giggling as they broke away. "Hi there."

"Hi," Blaine murmured, smiling as he gave Kurt another soft kiss.

"What's with this?" he asked, referring to Blaine's spontaneous display of affection.

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck. "I just love you, that's all."

Kurt smiled tenderly and was about to respond, but suddenly the microwave beeped. He dropped a kiss to Blaine's forehead and pulled the door open to check the butter, which was only about halfway melted. He put it back in and set the timer for another fifteen seconds.

"Sweetie, what do we do next?" he asked Ellie, who had wandered back over to the counter and was reading the recipe paper.

"Half a cup of milk," she told him. "And a teaspoon of vanilla."

She looked up from the paper and smiled. "I'm really excited for you guys' wedding."

It was so completely out of the blue, but his daughter's comment brought a huge smile to Kurt's face.

"Me too, Ellie," he told her, squeezing Blaine closer before heading toward the refrigerator to get the milk. "Me too."


End file.
